mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 512 - Mitchell
The Movie Synopsis Mitchell is a 1975 film starring Joe Don Baker as an abrasive, alcoholic police detective. Very much an anti-hero, Mitchell often ignores the orders of his superiors in pursuit of his targets, and demonstrates disdain for by-the-book police work as well as normal social graces. The film also stars John Saxon and Martin Balsam as the criminals Mitchell pursues throughout the film. Linda Evans and Merlin Olsen appear in supporting roles as a prostitute and henchman, respectively. Information According to the Mystery Science Theater 3000 Amazing Colossal Episode Guide, actor Joe Don Baker was very angry at the MST3K treatment of Mitchell and threatened physical violence on any of the cast or crew should he ever meet them in person. This did not stop them from later featuring (and happily mocking) another Joe Don Baker film, Final Justice, and hurling even more vicious insults at Baker. Kevin Murphy later said Baker likely meant it in a joking manner. IMDb page on Mitchell The Episode Host Segments Obscure References * "It's a Daktari stool!" Daktari was a 1960s TV series about a veterinarian working in Africa. * "The Martha Mitchell Story!" Martha Mitchell was the wife of John Mitchell, the Attorney General of the United States under the Nixon administration. * "It was the third of September/That day I'll always remember..." The opening line from the Temptations song "Papa Was a Rollin' Stone". * "Mitchell's on the corner..." Paraphrased from "Freddie's Dead", a song by Curtis Mayfield from the Superfly soundtrack. * "The lunatic is on the grass..." The opening line from the Pink Floyd song "Brain Damage". * "Al Noga?!" Al Noga is a Hawaiian-born football player. * "Doctor Detroit!" Doctor Detroit was a 1983 movie starring Dan Aykroyd. * "Hey! Lucas McCain lives here!" Lucas McCain was the hero of the Western TV series The Rifleman. * "...oh, a GoldStar." GoldStar was a brand of inexpensive consumer electronics manufactured in South Korea. * "Chico, don't be discouraged..." Servo is singing the theme song from the 1970s sitcom Chico and the Man. * "I'm King Hussein!" Hussein was the king of Jordan from 1952 until his death in 1999. * "Why are they playing 'Nadia's Theme'?" "He's young and restless!" A comment on the music's similarity to "Nadia's Theme", best known as the theme for the soap opera The Young and the Restless. * "Sorry about the porn, there's a Kilgore Trout piece in there!" Kilgore Trout, a recurring character in the works of Kurt Vonnegut, was a science fiction writer whose stories were typically published in "men's" magazines. * "Martin Balsam: The Dewar's Profile!" A reference to a long-running series of magazine ads for Dewar's whiskey. * "Mitchell will return in 'Where Angels Go, Trouble Follows'!" A reference to the "James Bond will return in..." taglines that frequently appear during the closing credits of James Bond movies. Where Angels Go, Trouble Follows was a 1968 comedy film about Catholic schoolgirls on a cross-country field trip. Notes Joel Hodgson's final appearence as Joel Robinson (until Episode 1001). Michael J. Nelson's first appearence as Mike Nelson. This episode was screened at several colleges before its broadcast. http://www.mst3ktemple.com/ouch15collegetour.htm